We Were Angels
by Brigid the Fae
Summary: An ending theme brings back memories of a past friend. A reflection on where they were and where they are now. Depp!Wonka


A/N: I had originally planned for this to be a chaptered story, but like most ideas it sort of petered out before a good conclusion could be made. Ever have that happen? Happens a lot. So, I turned this into a oneshot centered around the 2006 version of the movie. The lyrics are "_Boku-Tachi wa Tenshi Datta_" (We Were Angels) from the second ending theme of Dragon Ball Z. The English translation will be supplied, because I do not know Japanese and it will flow with the story better.

Boku-Tachi wa Tenshi Datta (We Were Angels)

_Angel... Angel... Angel...  
Angel... Angel... Angel..._

She heard the ending credits begin to roll and cursed herself for her tardiness. Once again she missed one of her favorite shows because she was compelled to stop by the candy store to buy some chocolate.

_There yonder in the memories buried by time  
Indeed We were angels  
_

She remembered how when they were children in grade school, he would always talk about sweet treats. It was the day that he declared that he would be a famous chocolatier that she knew they had different paths. "How will you do that?" she had asked, "Your dad would be furious if he found out!" Amidst the metal framework she saw the unmistakable cheeky grin answer, "It's my dream. I'll make it work."

_Scattering seeds of love from the skies above  
We wanted to erase sorrow from the face of the earth_

That was decades ago, obviously. She received a note in her storage locker days later, telling her that he was off to reach his dream. After school, she ran to his house at breakneck speed…only to find that the building was completely gone. There wasn't a trace of him or his father after that. Dejected, she turned the path back to her own home, where she became even further saddened. Her parents were divorcing, which wasn't a surprise, but she didn't expect to move to another country entirely. It hurt to pack her belongings and board the plane, not because she was leaving her father behind, but because if her friend were to return one day she wouldn't be there. She had no way of contacting him since that note, and she never threw it away.

_Hey When you gaze up the blue sky  
Doesn't courage well up in you_

Wrinkled by time and wear, the note her childhood friend wrote to her was pinned to the bulletin board over her desk, among the many newspaper clippings and photographs. In scrawled childish script, it reads: "_I'm sorry I won't be at school tomorrow, or again. I've decided that I am going to set out and see the world, explore the different flavors so that I may become the best chocolatier ever. Please don't be sad. We'll see each other again, and when I have my giant factory, you can come visit whenever you want! I'll design a room just for you! I know you want to become a dancer when you grow up, but you'd still try my creations, right? Go out there and do your best and I will too!_" She smiled at the note as she eased herself into her chair.

_To My Friends Though you lost the wings on your back  
Marvelous strength still remains  
To My Friends Let's embrace the light and dream dreams  
Hey look A rainbow spreads across your eyes_

Oh yes, she had kept up her end of his request, and from the many printed articles it was obvious that he had as well. She shifted her legs into an outstretched position, trying to find comfort. Unlike him, she wasn't world famous, but she did own her own studio. It wasn't grand, but it was enough for her and her students. After she graduated from the local university, she set about searching for potential buildings. The budget wasn't much, but striking a deal with the seller, she managed to get a bargain on the studio with enough money to fix it up. In return for the lowered price, she agreed to a discount for the former owner's nieces' lessons.

_You say the city soiled them  
Yet your tears stay clear  
Tumbling amidst the field of clouds and gliding over the moon  
You make people fall in love with the arrow of the heart  
_

With a wince and a not so distant pop, she angled her legs into a comfortable position. She knew she was getting over confident in her abilities during class today, but the cheers of her students spurred her on. It wasn't their fault; she knew better and she did it anyway. One bad turn on her left leg and she was paying for it now. It was a trick that she hadn't tried since her first years in university, and without proper stretching, she twisted her knee bad enough to have her assistant take charge of classes for the next few weeks. Doctor's orders: no extensive strain on the knee, which in her case meant dancing.

_There is magic to realize  
Such vision I draw... It's true  
_

Looking at the envelope addressed to her on the desk, she idly wondered if this was a coincidence or not. It was a formal envelope that concealed an invitation on behalf of someone she hadn't expected. Deep purple paper was written on with gold ink, both elegant in nature and eccentric if formality.

_To My Friends If you go on believing in tomorrow  
This desert shall turn into a paradise  
To My Friends We'll get hurt but then let's learn from it  
Now The bud of love blooms in my heart_

When she saw the return address list only the street, she knew that it was him. How he managed to find her was anyone's guess, but what surprised her was that he remembered her at all. He even called her by the nickname he gave her – Starshine. Reading over the invitation again, it was signed by both her friend and his protégé. She wondered if the boy was half as interesting as he was. He had a sweet face, just like the boy that she knew so long ago. There was no question in whether or not she should go.

_To My Friends Though you lost the wings on your back  
Marvelous strength still remains  
To My Friends Let's embrace the light and dream dreams  
Hey look A rainbow spreads across your eyes  
_

Two days later after much packing and arranging things with her assistant, she found herself back in the town that she once lived in. She opted to walk from the airport instead of hail a cab; the gentle walking would be good for her knee. As she walked the streets and looked in the shop windows, she noticed that while a lot had changed, there was still the nostalgic feel of being a kid again. Instructions in hand, she made her way to the famous factory gates. Not that she needed them with the size of the massive structure towering in the distance. She could see the smoke stacks from the airport! Hand on the iron gate, she felt the technology grant her access, and she slipped by with her bags. The sounds of her sneakers was muffled by the concrete walkway as she came closer to the first set of steps. Perched at the top stood two people: a short, freckle-faced boy and a tall man in a long coat, top hat, and large sunglasses leaning on a cane. A candy cane, funnily enough. The boy was smiling wide, despite the blaringly bright sun. The man's lips curled into a smile as she moved closer.

_Angel... Angel... Angel...  
Angel... Angel... Angel..._

"Good morning, Starshine! The Earth says hello!" he spoke. She stared back at the goggle-eyed candyman and smiled.


End file.
